The Zombie Horde
The Zombie Horde is the name given to the entire group of players who have been tagged or turned into a Zombie. The Horde is constantly at battle with the Human Resistance. Structure Unlike the military hierarchy of the Human Resistance, the Horde organizes itself based off of their physical prowess and specific skills held by its players. During briefing, the Zombies analyze the Mission, aiming to make mission completion as difficult as possible for the Humans. Scouts are often deployed to determine which areas have the best hiding spots, and where difficult choke points will be. These positions are reported, and the Zombies move into position prior to the start of the mission. Runners Runners are very light on their feet, and are expected to cover much more distance than the average Zombie. As the backbone of the Zombie Horde, Runners are given many different tasks, such as head-on attacks and scouting. Outside of missions, Runners have proven deadly hunters in parking lots, and are a significant source of daytime kills. Screamers Screamers are Zombies who specialize in playing mind games with the Humans. They utilize loud noises, such as screams and howls, to distract the Humans and lower their confidence. Screamers often use noises to draw attention away from other Zombies, such as Lurkers, who may then attack unsuspecting Humans. Some Screamers, such as Zombie Leader Frank Aliberti, have managed to scatter entire groups of Humans by yelling and charging them after their morale has been diminished by other Screamers. Lurkers Lurkers are Zombie who utilize suprise and camoflauge to catch the Humans off-guard. These Zombies rely heavily on areas with a lot of cover, such as bushes, trees, darkened streets, parked cars, and building corners, to hide themselves until the Humans are too close to escape. Past Lurkers have utilized blankets covered in leaves, wearing leaves and small branches as camoflauge, and even hiding in car trunks to keep themselves hidden from view until the Humans are near. Before missions begin, Lurkers will often practice their technique and timing outside to ensuring that they all spring out from hiding at the best possible moment. One well-known Lurker is Peter Gani, who has proven significantly effective against unsuspecting Humans, and is credited with killing Resistance Leader Adrian Orszulak in Season 2. Performance The Zombie Horde begins with one Original Zombie. This Zombie is disguised as a Human for the first 24 hours of play, and is responsible for tagging as many Humans as possible within that time period. As a result, the Zombie Horde is weakest at the beginning of the week when its numbers have not grown enough to stand against the Resistance. The Horde is at its strongest by the Friday Night Finale, as the most players have been tagged by this point, and since many casual Zombies will make time to take part in the event. The Zombie Horde has won both Season 1 and Season 2. Previous Zombie Leaders and Original Zombies *Marian Huber - Zombie Leader, Seasons 2 & 3 *Devin Kaas - Original Zombie, Season 3, Zombie Leader, Season 3 *Frank Aliberti - Zombie Leader, Seasons 1 & 2 *Peter Gani - Zombie Leader, Season 3 *"Jeff Jeff" Tucker - Zombie Leader, Season 1 *Scott Reed - Original Zombie, Season 1 *Katie Pfeilschiefter - Original Zombie, Season 2